Like A Midsummer Night's Dream
by Reifujin Kudeju
Summary: A special night between a certain fox and his little demon.(Youko's POV) New! The story from Hiei's POV!
1. Youko Kurama's POV

Disclaimer: I(Kurisu Furui) hold no legal rights over any of the latter mentioned characters. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. This work of fiction is not to be reproduced nor sold in any way, form, or fashion without written and signed consent from me(the author).  The events in this story are completely fictional and any resemblance to any actual persons or events are  unintentional.

Title: Like A Midsummer Night's Dream

Author: Kurisu Furui

Type/Series: Anime//Yuu Yuu Hakusho 

Fanfiction Genre//Style: Romance//One-Shot/PWP

Rating: Web-R

Warning: This work of fiction contains explicit acts of sexual intercourse between two males.

Characters: (Kurama)Youko Kurama, Hiei

Pairings: (Kurama)Youko Kurama/Hiei

                I don't know how we got there. I don't believe Hiei remembers either. Personally, I think he could have cared less, as long as he got a long-awaited taste of his favourite fox. Once we're alone, he can no longer play off his desires with an emotionless face. Funny it is, how he's so passionate, yet he always falls submissive. Especially during the full moon, like that night.

                It was perfect. The middle of a rather hot summer made for the perfect temperature in the dead of night. A warm breeze stirred through the slightly cool air. The ground was ever so soft, the tender blades of new grass accepting two lovers tumbling about without resistance. An occasional, tastefully positioned violet or daisy, placed by mother nature herself, was visible because of the moonlight streaming through the leafy canopy some twenty feet above our bodies. It was a full moon, seeing everything and whispering to the stars that twinkled with the merriment of knowing something no one else does. A few young trees encirled the small area, and a large, flat-surfaced boulder lay at a slight tilt in the center of the area.

                I vaguely remember hearing Hiei behind me, then looking up to the moon, tranforming to my kitsune youkai form, Youko Kurama. Hiei liked that form better when he was in the mood for resistance or domination. That, surprisingly enough to me, was often. After I turned to him, everything following that moment comes back to memory clear as a bell pealing out the hour. He came willingly to my open arms, and I lowered both of us slowly to the ground, kneeling over him. My silver hair persistantly fell into my line of gaze, but Hiei seemed to like the look. And as long as he was happy, I was even more so.

                His silky bangs would tumble into his dark, peircing eyes, staring up at me, fire and passion dancing within them. His slender fingers always traced the path from my eye, down my cheekbone to the corner of my lips, where I usually placed a gentle kiss across his fingertip before he would move his hand down over my lower jaw, softly, caringly, and though he rarely admitted it, lovingly. His hand would then, without fail, travel down over my throat and chest, where, that time, I caught his hand, brought it away, and kissed his forehead. That night I moved back a bit, giving him a smile that made him turned scarlet. I dearly enjoy making him blush. As I slowly moved one arm, then the other, from my robes, I could clearly see his desire to touch me. My grin widened.  He played the good boy though. Ah, he was always full of such surprises.

                I playfully pretended to be having trouble with my belt, and he gave a low growl, glaring at me. I smiled and winked, which only infuriated him further. Not that he would have done anything, for fear I would stop. I paused to watch him, and he growled again, writhing beneath me. "Patience." I whispered, moving my tongue along my lips to wet them. He gave a surrendering sigh, and watched me. I was surprised he didn't try to cross his arms. I finally lay my belt aside, and he could no longer control his own hands, raising them to my hips. I smiled calmly at him, raising a finger to his lips. His tongue lightly flicked over it, and again I could not prevent my smile.

                We tumbled, Hiei wanting control--that is, until I would have enough of being submissive. He drew his hands over my body, his eyes following, like I was a wonderment to behold. Finally I reached up to him, undressing him with an ease he always seemed to find suspicious. My fingers wound their way through his soft hair and down slowly, his back arching and causing his whole body to shiver as my fingertips slipped lightly over his spine. He gave a low moan, and I couldn't surpress an affectionate smile. Yet another surprise from this amazing demon. He pressed his small, bare body against my own.

                I wrapped my arms around him slowly, and leant my lips against his ear. "I love you." I whispered softly, seeing what he would do this time to get out of it. "I love you too." was his response. He trembled with a hidden chuckle as he realized my obvious surprise. I lightly took his earlobe between my lips, suckling softly on it before drawing back and blowing a cool breath on it. He again gave a shudder. "Kurama. . ." his voice brokenly spoke my name, and I brought my lips to his throat, brushing them across the sensitive skin. He gasped, his head tilting away, his dark eyes closing slowly in the pleasure that my teasing brought. 

                Again his voice called me, and he moved onto his back willingly as I knelt between his legs, leaning over him, one hand resting on the soft grass to steady myself, the other sliding lightly over his thigh. He moaned softly, and my hand moved inward slowly, drawing a gasp and a tiny cry. "Kurama!" It may sound conceited or narcissistic, perhaps, but I loved hearing my own name moaned out in passion from the fiery little demon beneath me.

                A pressed a finger to his small orifice, before pushing in teasingly. The muscles immediately contracted around my fingertip. Hiei cried out softly to me, and I responded with a low murmur, thrusting my finger further. Slowly I added another finger, then a third, thrusting foreward and back in a rythmic motion, before pulling my hand back, my fingers sliding over his sac, drawing a sort of whine, then gently over his shaft. He growled. "Kurama." I knew he'd had enough of my foreplay.

                I moved my own manhood against the tight entrance, thrusting my entire body foreward, deeply into the small demon without any lubrication. Hiei gasped and hissed. He liked it rough for some reason. I wonder why? I surpressed a grin. I couldn't help but give a soft moan in the warm pleasure that tightly surrounded me. I set up a fairly quick and heavy rhythm, and Hiei's gasping and whimpers eventually turned to pants and moans, preceeded by my own. 

                He began to slowly push back against me, and we rocked back and forth, the night air filled with moans and soft gasps as Hiei and I moved faster. Hiei reached down, caressing himself softly. He moaned lightly, and I smiled quietly. "Hiei. . ." I whispered. He looked up at me, then closed his eyes. A moment later his muscles contracted tightly around me, his back arching as he cried out yet again, his warm seed spilling over both our stomachs. 

                His body's reactions were too much for me, and I came as he did. I leant over him, gasping for breath, my eyes closing. I could feel my human form returning, my own body too weak to hold my kitsune form. I pulled away, and collapsed beside him. Hiei turned to me slowly, giving a drowsy smile. "I love you, Kurama." he whispered. I hugged him with what strength I had left. "I love you too." I murmured in response.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

SMUFF! Bwahhahahaaaaaa XDD 

Wellllll, what'd you think? ^^ R&R peoples!And I'll write more! Maybe even take requests! ^___~ 


	2. Hiei's POV

Disclaimer: I(Reifujin Kudeju) hold no legal rights over any of the latter mentioned characters. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. This work of fiction is not to be reproduced nor sold in any way, form, or fashion. The events in this story are completely fictional and any resemblance to any actual persons or events are unintentional.  
  
Title: Like A Midsummer Night's Dream Author: Reifujin Kudeju TypeSeries: AnimeYuu Yuu Hakusho Fanfiction GenreStyle: RomanceAU(Alternate Universe)/PWP Rating: Web-R Warning: This work of fiction contains explicit acts of sexual intercourse between two males. Characters: (Kurama)Youko Kurama, Hiei Pairings: (Kurama)Youko Kurama/Hiei Summary: Kurama and Hiei share a night of passion beneath the full moon.  
  
Kurama says he doesn't remember how we got there. And he hints he might doubt I remember either. Humans minds don't remember very well. Our beginnings as lovers were interesting, to say the least. He admits to becoming attracted to me during the ordeal in which we both first worked with Yuusuke and Kazuma, the ordeal with the Sacred Beasts. The way he tended for me at tournaments, even when he was within an inch of death himself. But anyways. I do know how we got there. Kurama told me he'd found the spot. I used at my usual speed when I travel which, to me, isn't that fast, but humans can't see it. Kurama was already there.  
  
I could feel the passionate heat spreading up through me slowly as I watched him in his human form. Beautiful, but in a more innocent manner than the experienced, lethal beauty of Youko. He was delicately holding a small, purple ningenkai flower, turning it languidly in his long slender fingers. His head was tilted slightly to the side. I couldn't see his expression, as he was turned mostly away from him. I sat slowly, continuing to watch,. I was careful to make no noise. I almost forgot to breathe. Oh how beautiful he was, and how in love with him I was. I admitted it as little as possible, but I began to realize that, as these tournaments and battles got more and more dangerous, I was afraid of losing him, and him dying, thinking I didn't feel for him. I started out thinking that, if I was submissive, he'd know my emotions. I soon figured out that he was growing more and more distant when I always found a way to not admit myself, and I confessed more regularly, you might say.  
  
I moved quickly and quietly to the boulder in the midst of the clearing, a few feet behind Kurama. He heard me, and his pale face turned towards the moon, the soft light reflecting in those deep pools of liquid emerald. The eyes narrowed, glittered and sparkled gold, his hair growing longer, silver streaking through it rapidly until it the color was woven through those silken strands. His rather custom pink school uniform faded for a moment, and I relished in the soft flesh tone visible for the brief second it was revealed, almost immediately to be replaced by Youko's white outfit. The fox(and oh how he was such) shifted his his eyes to look at me, before turning his body towards me. I suppressed a shudder, and felt a small smile curve itself through my lips.  
  
His arms widened for me just slightly, fingers spread to me in welcome. I jumped off the rock lightly without second thought, and I brought myself into his arms. I lay one hand against his stomach, and we stayed there for a brief moment, before he lowered us both to our knees, pausing again so I could adjust my legs to allow him to lay me back. He then leant over me. We gazed at each other for what seemed like a beautiful eternity. He kept tucking his hair behind his ear, but it always caught on his long fingernails, and fell back into his eyes, contrasting those orbs of molten gold. I finally raised by hand, wrapping it around his to stop him. I liked the look. The kitsune suddenly looked quite happy for some reason, though I did not question it. I certainly did not mind his soft smile.  
  
My own bangs kept getting in my way, and it was beginning to annoy me. I blew a deep breath out at them to keep them out of my eyes. I reached up slowly, and slid my finger slowly from the corner of his left eye over his high, well-formed cheekbone. My finger touched his lips, and he my fingertip softly, his eyes lowering slightly, and he gazed at me through his long, thick silver eyelashes. I then spread three other fingers against his lower jaw, and then brushed my hand across his throat. His adam's apple bobbed slightly as he swallowed, smiling once again as my eyes flickered from their steady path following my fingers up to his eyes once more. His gaze captivated me, my hand sliding a little faster down his chest. He caught my hand, and pushing it gently to the soft, cool grass, and held it there as he leant down, his long hair tickling my cheek as his lips touched my forehead.  
  
He leant back again, and gave a rather sultry smirk. Not expecting that, I felt the heat flooding to my cheeks. He grinned wider. I felt like a fool, until he began to slip his arms from his white robes. I was stopped in my tracks, though I'd seen him do that dozens of times before. I had to grip a handful of the new grass to prevent myself from touching that bare skin I'd waited for what seemed like hours to touch. He looked thoroughly amused. He fumbled with his belt, faking difficulty with it, and I couldn't stop a low growl that resonated softly from my throat. I glared in a rather nonserious manner. Those lips curved into yet another wickedly enticing smile, and his eyelashes brushed briefly against his pale cheek in a teasing wink. I was tempted to growl at him again. I wriggled beneath him impatiently. "Patience." was the single word from his lips as he wet them with his tongue, as a kitten would do after a meal. I sighed heavily, and let myself relax as I watched him. Finally, finally he dropped his belt to the side. 'Took you long enough,' I thought, narrowing one eyes as I raised the other eyebrow. I shook my head slightly as he chuckled, and softly brought my hands to his rather feminine hips. That damn smile again. It sent shivers down my spine. He touched a finger to my lips, and I couldn't help but lightly touch my own tongue to it.  
  
I then raised my hands, and applied pressure to the front of one of his shoulders, and the back of the other, moving my torso up. We flipped slightly, and I knelt over him, briefly pinning him down. I was going to enjoy my sweet, however brief I knew it would be control, and I gazed over him like a hungry demon. Hell, I was. And I wanted to eat Youko, so damn badly it hurt. I let my eyes devour his beautiful figure, but still my hunger for this fox wasn't sated. I wanted more. All he could give. He reached up, and undressed me swiftly and effeciently without me having to move very much. Now, I'll admit we've had such interaction many times before, but he still was a little too skilled with undressing his partner. Again my eyebrow rose, and he simply smiled.  
  
His fingers rose once more, and threaded their way through my hair, then down my spine slowly. My back involuntarily arched foreward, and I almost grimaced. The feeling was too much. I let a low moan escape. He had a brief look of victory. I leant down to him, pressing myself to him, bare flesh against heated bare flesh. His arms circled my, and his head tilted. His eyes closed and mine followed suit as I simply took comfort in his embrace a moment. "I love you." his voice was full of lust and sincerity. The sincerity I would only expect from Shuichi. the lust, completely Youko. Shuichi was a little too innocent.  
  
I returned the quiet confession, and I felt his body jerk slightly in surprised. I supressed a chuckle, but I soon quieted with the realization he was surprised I said something so direct in response. My spirits fell slightly, but they were soon to be forgotten as Kurama took my earlobe between his teeth lightly, then his lips, suckling softly, touching his tongue to it , then pulling back lightly to blow on it. The cool air brought forth a shudder and a heated moan. "Kurama!"my voice was trembling with the pleasure he was bringing me. His lips then continued their torture on my neck, and my head snapped back slightly as he taunted me with his precise, measured calmness. My eyes dropped to a close, the tidals of pleasure simply weakening me. My knees shook slightly, and his arms again circled me. We briefly lay on our sides, simply facing each other, as I recovered slightly from his teases that were bringing me closer and closer by the instant to ecstasy, him allowing me time to rest. He then turned me on my back, and I opened my eyes, looking up at him.  
  
His hand pushed against the grass, bending it slightly. His wrist brushed my upper arm. His other hand lifted and those fingernails scraped against my thigh ever so lightly. I wanted to scream his name already and he hadn't even touched anything that intimate. His hand drug slowly up and a gasp jerked itself from me, followed by a quiet cry of his name. He smiled again, and the finger lowered, touching to me, pressing against my orifice and I felt myself jerk. He pushed his forefinger in. I was always wary his nails would cut me, especially whenever I contracted my muscles around him involuntarily, but he was always careful and somehow never managed to hurt me. I moaned again. He mumbled something that I couldn't make out, and pushed his finger in further. He then added another. I assumed he would stop there as he always did, but another found it's way into me then his fingers spread slightly, and stretched me so far it began to sting.  
  
Another gasped jerked out, and I hissed to let him know it hurt. "Kurama!" I growled out when he didn't stop. He withdrew his fingers, and slid his fingers upwards. I whined, then again growled his name. He noticed, and stopped.  
  
He thrust into me without warning, though I should have seen it coming. He threw his entire body into the motion, and my hands gripped the grass again, gasping and hissing yet again. My noises were getting repetetive, but Kurama didn't seem to notice. His eyes were glazed over in complete lust. He tilted his head and gave a low moan, like a wolf about to howl to the moon. He began to thrust back and forth, still moving his entire body into it. I continued to whine softly, but eventually they became moans, my gasps became heavy panting. Kurama's own groans rose over mine in volume.  
  
He looked down at me, then slowed, stopped, and drew out of me. I wondered what he was doing, until he turned me gently on my side, lay behind me, then slid into me once again. This was a new position for us, but I liked it. It didn't allow fast movement, but rather, slower, longer strokes. His arms circled around my stomach, his breath on my shoulder. He rocked his hips up against me slowly again and again. He suddenly brushed something that nearly made me scream. It felt. . .amazing is too bland a word for this sensation. He began to brush it again and again, and I felt an urge to simply curl up to be able to endure such pleasure. I voiced some of the pleasure to Kurama with a heavy moan, and he, too breathless to verbally respond, just hugged me a little tighter for a moment. His leg moved over mine slowly. My eyes closed tight, tears squeezing down my cheeks, the tears from one eye pathing it's way over my nose. I supposed it was from the pleasure, because I certainly wasn't upset, and tears of happiness weren't really my thing. Happiness wasn't what I was feeling anyways, and certainly not enough to draw tears. I just suppose it was from the strong feeling.  
  
Kurama's hand spread against my stomach lightly, and his motions began to get a bit jerky. This was apparently a rather strenuous position for him. He whimpered, and I touched his hand to tell him we could shift. He sighed, then immediately drew breath again, still panting. I began to wonder if we should stop. I started to speak, but Kurama silenced me with a soft kiss to my shoulder, and once again drew out, guiding me with his hands to my knees. Once more he pushed into me, but with much less fervor than before, and began to, yet again, slide in and out of me. My arms buckled, and I went down on one elbow, my head down, my other arm stretched out, hand pawing slightly at the grass.  
  
I don't know why, but my mind began to drift. I knew Kurama wasn't into the actual intercourse nearly so much as he was foreplay(he seemed to almost dislike anything more than giving a 'blowjob'), yet, this time, he was paying special attention to my wants. And he had a sense of. . .desperation about him. He didn't seem himself. I don't know, perhaps it was my imagination running wild. I came back to reality, aching with need. I leant my head up slightly, moaning softly to Kurama. He was so breathless he couldn't even moan, or take a deep breath. I reached behind me as far as I could, and touched his arm to stop him. He paused, and tried to speak. I pulled myself away, and decided to finish it myself. I didn't like how out of breath he was.  
  
Quietly, I turned to him and embraced him, and lay him down slowly as he'd done to me earlier. He looked up at me uncertainly, and I smiled to reassure him. He relaxed slightly, trembling from the energy he'd exerted. I lowered myself onto him, and began to moan softly as I rocked back and forth gently. Kurama began to give tiny cries now and then, leaning his head back, hair splaying out over the ground. He was pink-cheeked, eyes closed mostly.  
  
I slowly reached down, stroking myself. I couldn't take the neglection any longer. Kurama looked at me in a sleepy manner and smiled. He murmured my name. I closed my eyes tightly. I could feel my my muscles tighten as I finally reached climax, Kurama right behind me. I embraced Kurama, falling beside him. He moved above me once more briefly, his own eyes closing. Those amber pools were back to the vivid green, though they were dull and almost lifeless. His body was much too weak to hold Youko anymore. His hair shortened, the silver receeded to reveal the red again in streaks, then he collapsed beside me, still gasping for breath. I turned to him. "I love you, Kurama." I said very seriously.  
  
He gave me a feeble hug. "I love you too. . ." he replied in a mumble, before slipping into unconsciousness.  
  
Oooh, what happened to Kurama? 3 I'm enjoying writing this((for example, I wrote this thing in two hours straight.)) Jo suggested this to me, so thankies for the idea!! Anyone else wanna suggest something for a third chappy? Or do ya wanna leave 'em hanging? Up to you! Kudeju OUT! 


End file.
